


the blanket

by dare121



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Post-Apocalypse Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121
Summary: Ellie and Dina meet up on a blanket.It's cute.





	the blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coara/gifts).



> I am still screaming about the trailer
> 
> this is a birthday present for my lovely best friend ♥ i hope you enjoy

_I think they should be terrified of you._

The words spin around and around in Ellie’s mind as she lays there under the stars, reminding her again and again of kissing Dina under the fairy lights.

The memories haven’t left her. Even on the run that very morning, Ellie had only used about fifty percent of her attention for the actual patrol. Joel would have been horrified at the constant loop of soft lips and sweet words clouding Ellie’s every judgement.

“Hey.” The word is spoken gently, and Ellie sits up as soon as she hears it.

It’s her.

Of course it’s her.

“Hey,” Ellie replies, smoothing a hand through her hair and giving Dina a shy smile.

The blanket she’s put down is old and patchy, but Dina doesn’t hesitate before she sits down. She’s dressed a little bit more warmly this evening in a thick grey jacket and a pair of comfy boots, but Ellie hasn’t bothered to put anything on over her blue flannel. She’s used to the cold.

“This is a nice spot,” Dina remarks as she bumps her shoulder against Ellie’s, her eyes on the clear and starry night above them. “Can’t believe I’ve never seen this before.” Their compound has expanded quite a bit since Ellie arrived roughly five years ago, so she’s not surprised that her friend hasn’t investigated every nook and cranny of the place. Although, in all fairness, Dina probably isn’t quite as paranoid as she is.

They’re sitting on a patch of grass and rubble that’s hidden away behind several buildings and piles of junk. As one of the quietest spots of land inside the walls, Ellie has made it a habit to spend a lot of time there by herself.

“Thanks for inviting me.” Dina’s fingers are cold to the touch when she wraps them around Ellie’s wrist, but Ellie doesn’t pull away. Instead, she willingly follows Dina’s silent suggestion and wraps her arm around her friend’s shoulders. “I needed to get away from Jesse’s annoying lectures about safety on patrols.”

Another smile settles on Ellie’s face as she thinks back to their run and how Dina had tried something new and undiscussed to eliminate one of the solitary infected they’d spotted. It had all been pretty badass, but she gets why Jesse had been angry.

“His face did get rather red this morning.” She’s not quite sure what to do with the hand on Dina’s shoulder, but the issue is solved either way when a new one pushes itself to the forefront of her mind: Dina leaning her head against her cheek.

The whole thing has her rattled more than any patrol ever could.

_I think they should be terrified of you._

They haven't discussed the whole kissing thing yet, and it's driving Ellie a little bit crazy. The whole compound has been busy dealing with bandits in the area and Joel hasn't given her much rest on the issue. This has been her first evening off in days.

“He’s worried about you,” she says, though she’s not quite sure why. Just like she wasn't quite sure why she told Jesse that he’d be back with Dina in no time. Maybe it's the immediate need to protect herself from anything that could backfire on her. Maybe.

“He loves being in charge,” Dina corrects her, before she lifts her left hand and intertwines her fingers with Ellie’s on her shoulder. “He’s mad I didn't do exactly what he told me to do.” Ellie can perfectly imagine the way her friend is rolling her eyes, but she can barely muster the strength to defend Jesse, not while Dina’s thumb is caressing the back of her hand.

“M’pretty sure he wants to get back together with you.” It feels like self-sabotage, and she bites her bottom lip in regret as she feels Dina move. What she isn't expecting is for her friend to place a hand on each of Ellie’s shoulders and gently but insistently push her down onto her back.

“Why do you do that?” Dina asks, her hands now on the blanket on either side of Ellie’s cheeks. She lifts her right one to gently stroke a finger along Ellie’s forehead. “I thought I told you…”

_I think they should be terrified of you._

Dina’s lips feel as soft as they did during their dance. There’s no rush to their movements, and Ellie lets herself be swept away by the moment. She doesn't even hesitate to place her hands on Dina’s waist this time. All she feels is the languid push and pull of her friend’s kisses.

She isn't sure how long they stay wrapped up in their embrace, only that when Dina pulls away, there's a smile on her lips.

“Okay,” Ellie says breathlessly, studying the tiny freckles on Dina’s nose.

“Yeah? Can I stop waiting for you to take the hint now?” Dina’s smug tone of voice is the straw that finally breaks Ellie’s stupor, causing a short laugh to break from her lips.

“Dick,” she says, readjusting her fingers on Dina’s waist.

“You love it.” Dina’s tease is followed by another kiss, which Ellie is only too happy to reciprocate.

She can't remember the last time she felt this young and carefree.

A few minutes later, Dina is cuddled against her with her head pillowed on her chest. Her hand has slipped under the collar of Ellie’s flannel and her fingers are slowly circling the skin she’s discovered there.

For her part, Ellie's wrapped both arms around her friend and is holding her close, feeling only slightly self-conscious about how fast her heart is beating.

“So…” she starts, tapping the fingers of her left hand nervously against Dina’s back. “This means…”

The slightly exasperated chuckle she gets in response tells her plenty.

“Let me put this into words you’ll understand,” she says, making Ellie close her eyes and grin again. “I want to go on patrol with you. Exclusively.” She teasingly pinches the skin on Ellie’s collarbone.

“Why are you such an asshole.”

Dina’s peals of laughter make the whole thing worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm so worried that they're gonna do us dirty and hurt Dina! I am overcompensating by writing nice things!
> 
> if you want to come and hang, find me on tumblr @goshdarnitjay
> 
> xoxo


End file.
